


Find (what's underneath)

by littleireland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleireland/pseuds/littleireland
Summary: Sometimes we already know what lies beneath the mask.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Find (what's underneath)

**Author's Note:**

> October 2020 Drabble Challenge with the prompt, "In the dead of night."
> 
> Thank you a million times to triggerlil for being the most kind beta <3

Harry scans the crowd with narrowed eyes. Electric notes dance past his ears. His palms prick with sweat and his heart knocks against his ribcage. 

Normally, Harry avoids the swath of Ministry gatherings and really, this shouldn’t have been an exception. But there was something  _ different  _ in the teasing glint of Draco’s grey eyes that gripped him by the neck of his tie and hauled him near, promising something. 

The feathered ends of his masquerade mask tickle his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. He’s comforted by the delicate camouflage that shields his face. In the crowd he sees masks of all sorts covering the faces of his friends, only given away by the odd rogue curl or freckled skin. He hopes his tousled hair isn’t a dead tell.

His second shot of Firewhisky is halted, liquid fire in his throat, when he spots a tall, blond-haired silhouette enshadowed in a velvet curtain. Harry tamps down the flames and lets his attention be held captive. Draco’s mask is covered in elegant diamonds and rhinestones that glitter eccentrically around his face. Draco’s ravenous eyes are locked on Harry, a smirk playing on his full lips. 

Ten steps are all it takes to get him in front of Draco.

He tugs Harry’s free hand closer to himself and splays Harry’s palm face up. 

This isn’t the first time his Auror partner has taken his hand, yet all the other times have been tentative, shy. Often, Draco catches Harry’s hand as he explains the newest DMLE guideline. Other times, Draco’s fingers linger a bit long after he finishes adjusting Harry’s collar.

Grey meets green.

“Guess my disguise isn’t good, is it?”

“It’s  _ devastating _ .”

Draco’s smile grows and he dips his head close to Harry’s face. “I suppose that’s how you found me so quickly?”

“I’d find you anywhere,” Harry whispers, breathless and honest.

The blond’s confidence gives way momentarily for what Harry can only describe as yearning. 

A deep breath.

“Likewise.”

Then, Draco kisses him.


End file.
